


Peace Begins with a Smile

by Siancore



Series: Sambucky Bingo [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siancore/pseuds/Siancore
Summary: Bucky just likes the way Sam smiles.Written for Sambucky Bingo - Square Filled: Free Space





	Peace Begins with a Smile

Bucky Barnes’ memory was sometimes a little fuzzy: A product of the trauma he had endured for so long. His memory was nowhere near as sharp as it used to be in his youth, and even though he was healed by a certain genius Princess, sometimes he was forgetful. And, despite this, there were some things that he would, and could, never forget. The things that were etched into his heart and his soul. The things that nestled deep inside and stayed there; keeping him warm when he was surrounded by the cold. The things that persisted: The summers he and Steve spent together as children and their adventures as young men; his first Christmas when his family was whole; his Ma’s Sunday dinners; the Wakandan sunsets.

A new occurrence which he knew he would forever remember was the first time he saw Samuel Thomas Wilson smile. Like, really, truly smile. Where it lit up his pretty brown eyes and caused them to crinkle in the corners. Where his brilliant teeth were on full display, ridiculously adorable little gap and all.

Bucky wasn’t a particularly spiritual man, but he swore he saw heaven and all its promises the day he saw Sam truly smile. They were in Wakanda before a great battle and after the cavalry had arrived. It was a somber moment when Steve and the others had landed. Much destruction had already occurred, from what he had heard, and he just wanted to help.

He had embraced his best friend and then searched the group for a familiar face: They were there, most of Steve’s friends whom he had fought against and alongside. There were some he didn’t know; and then there was Sam. Cocky, charming, stupidly handsome Sam. Their eyes met, and one soldier offered the other an amicable nod. And then Sam smiled. Wide and bright and honest. He stepped over to where Bucky stood and extended his hand.

“Good to see you again, Barnes,” he said as he shook Bucky’s hand firmly.

“Yeah, Wilson,” Bucky replied. “Good to see you, too.”

And he meant that. Maybe, he mused, if they survived, he might like to spend some more time with him. Get to know the man better. He might even ask him out on a date. They’d have to win the war first, though.

That moment felt like it happened a lifetime ago, like many of Bucky’s other memories. But it lived inside of him. A nice little snippet that made his face feel warm and his head feel giddy: When Sam Wilson first smiled at him.

Over the years, it wasn’t all breathtaking, momentous smiles; there were small ones, too. The crooked ones Sam made when he folded his strong arms over his broad chest in that way that caused Bucky’s heart rate to hasten. Or the cocky ones that he flashed when he reminded people that he wasn’t an enhanced individual: He was just _that_ _damn_ _good_.

Or the sexy one – which, if Bucky was being entirely honest, was all of his smiles – when he unwittingly proved to everyone in the goddamn room that he was the most handsome Avenger.  
  
Sam gave Bucky encouraging little smiles, too. When he was feeling apprehensive or downright confused, Sam’s perfect lips would turn up at the corners and he would offer a slight nod of his head. And Bucky knew he could trust him; he could rely on the unspoken words between them that the small little grin conveyed.  
  
After their first kiss ever, all Bucky wanted to do was keep kissing Sam; but it was hard to when Sam smiled against his lips. And Bucky smiled too. He had to. He was just so fuckin’ happy.

“Stop smilin’, Wilson, and let me kiss you again,” Bucky had said, as he cupped Sam’s beautiful face and ran his thumb over his chin.

“Can’t help it, Barnes,” Sam had replied, the bright beam still playing on his features. “That’s what you do to me.”

Bucky promised himself he would do everything in his power, from that day forward, to keep Sam smiling. And he did. When they first made love and Bucky held Sam so close as the soft glow of the lamp washed over their bodies. When they moved in together and Bucky left little notes around the house for Sam to find. When they made up inside jokes and never let anyone else in on the gag. When he complimented Sam on his exceptional culinary skills. When he called Sam ‘Dollface’ and kissed him all over. When he got down on one knee and asked for Sam’s hand in marriage. When they exchanged rings and promises of forever.

“Finally made an honest man outta me, Barnes,” said Sam as the two of them moved around the dancefloor at their wedding reception.

“Yeah, well, what can I say? I just love you so much, Dollface,” said Bucky, which caused Sam to beam sweetly at him. “And I never get tired of that.”

“Tired of what?”

“Seein’ you smile,” Bucky replied.

“Well,” said Sam as he rested his head on Bucky’s shoulder. “You’re the reason I’m smiling.”  


Yes. Bucky honored his promise to himself and kept Sam smiling.

Until he didn’t.

Until they were engaged in a particularly brutal battle where their team was almost completely beaten down. Until he heard Sam calling to him through their comms and could scarcely form a coherent reply. Until Sam found him lying amidst the rubble and dust and flood of bullets, having taken a really bad hit. Until Sam held him in his arms as he bled out.

“Hey! Come on, baby, stay with me,” Sam pleaded as Bucky struggled to keep his eyes open. “Please, baby. Stay with me. We need help! Goddamn it! We need an extraction and medical assistance!”

“Is Barnes hit?” someone asked through the comms.

“Yes, damn it! We need some fuckin’ help!”

“Hey. Hey, Dollface,” Bucky managed to say as Sam applied pressure to the wound. “I’m – I’m sorry –”

“Shhh,” said Sam as he held Bucky close. “It’s okay. It’s gonna be okay. Help’s coming.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“Baby, don’t speak,” said Sam. “You gotta save your energy.”

“I love you –”

“I love you, too, now please stop talkin’,” Sam begged as tears fell from his eyes.

“I – I didn’t mean to do that,” said Bucky; his voice was soft as it became more difficult for him to breathe.

“You didn’t do anything,” said Sam.

“I didn’t mean to take the smile away from your face,” he whispered. “I didn’t mean to take your smile away.”

“You didn’t,” said Sam between sobs as he kissed Bucky’s forehead. “You didn’t – you didn’t, baby –”

When Bucky’s eyes finally closed, he remembered those things that were etched in his very being; the things that made him feel warm, even though everything was going cold: Youthful summers; family Christmases; his Ma’s cooking; the Wakandan sunsets; and his Sam’s beautiful, bright smile.


End file.
